Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter
Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter ist eine US-amerikanische Tragikomödie aus dem Jahr 2014. Es ist eine Adaption des gleichnamigen Romans von John Green. Handlung Die sechzehnjährige Hazel Grace Lancaster leidet seit drei Jahren an Schilddrüsenkrebs, der in ihre Lunge übergegangen ist und sie dazu zwingt, einen Sauerstofftank zum Atmen. Ihre Eltern, Frannie und Michael Lancaster, schicken sie in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Jugendliche Krebspatienten und lernt dort den siebzehnjährigen Augustus "Gus" Waters kennen, dem in Folge eines Tumors ein Bein amputiert werden musste. Die beiden beginnen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und verlieben sich schließlich. Nachdem Hazel wegen einer Lungenentzündung mehrere Tage im Krankenhaus liegt, an denen Augustus nicht von ihrer Seite weicht, schmieden die beiden einen kühnen Plan. Sie wollen nach Amsterdam reisen um Hazels Lieblingsautor, Peter van Houten, zu treffen. Trotz Hazel schlechter zustand, reisen die beiden, mit Hazels Mutter, nach Europa. Dort stellt sich heraus das Peter van Houten ein Alkoholabhängiger Zyniker ist. Doch machen sich die beiden, gemeinsam mit Peters Assistentin, eine schöne Zeit und besuchen das Anna Frank-Haus. Gus und Hazel kommen Zusammen und schlafen im Hotelzimmer miteinander. Kurz vor dem Rückflug gesteht Gus, das sein Knochenkrebs wieder da ist und schlimmer als zuvor. In der USA beginnt Gus eine Therapie gegen den Krebs, die allerdings als wenig hilfreich erweist. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich, und Gus ist auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Gus bittet Hazel eine Grabrede zu schreiben, da er eine Vor-Beerdigung veranstalten möchte. Gemeinsam mit Hazel und sein besten Freund Isaac findet schließlich das treffen statt. Gus stirbt acht Tage nach der Vor-Beerdigung. Auf seiner Beerdigung haltet Hazel eine andere Grabrede, da ihr klar wird das sie nicht den Toden ehren muss sondern die Hinterbliebenen trösten muss. Auf Gus Wunsch ist auch Peter Anwesend, um Hazel die Fragen zu ihren Lieblingsbuch zu beantworten, was er bei ihren Besuch in Amsterdam verweigert hat. Peter übergibt ihr ein Brief, jedoch will Hazel ihn nicht Zuhören und fährt nach Hause. Mit einen Gespräch mit Isaac, erfährt sie das der Brief von Gus stammt und eine Grabrede ist für ihre Beerdigung. Hazel liest den Brief auf einer Wiese. Besetzung Trivia *In Die Bestimmung - Divergent sind Shailene Woodley und Ansel Egot, die hier ein Liebespaar spielen, als Geschwister zu sehen. *Der Originaltitel (The Fault in our Stars) ist eine Anspielung auf ein Zitat in William Shakepeares "Julius Caesar): "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves..." *In einer erweiterten Verfassung des Filmes übernimmt John Green, der Autor der Romanvorlage, die Rolle eines Vaters, dessen Tochter Hazel am Flughafen auf ihren Atemschlauch anspricht. Videos DAS SCHICKSAL IST EIN MIESER VERRÄTER Trailer Deutsch German 2014 HD-0|Deutscher Trailer Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verraeter - Featurette|Featurette: Sahilene & Ansel Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verraeter - Clip|Clip Wikia-Kritik Jeder für sich betrachtet scheinen Hazel und Gus nicht sonderlich kompatibel. Hazel macht sich um ihr Äußeres keine großen Gedanken – sie trägt die Haare kurz, schminkt sich nicht und auch ihre Sauerstoffschläuche in der Nase hat sie akzeptiert. Sie liest gern und macht Dinge generell am liebsten mit sich selbst aus. Der extrovertierte Gus dagegen hat immer einen Spruch auf Lager, eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel und wirkt, als könnte ihn nichts auf der Welt mehr erschüttern oder beeindrucken. Wie so oft ziehen sich hier aber gerade diese Gegensätze an und sind trotz anfänglicher Vorbehalte bald schon nicht mehr zu trennen. Zusammen wagen die beiden sich aus ihren jeweiligen Komfortzonen und vor lauter neuen Erfahrungen steht schnell nicht mehr die Krankheit, sondern das Leben im Zentrum... ganze Kritik Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Tragikomödie Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Coming of Age Kategorie:Werk nach John Green